


nighttime romance

by Iloovecactus



Category: not specific fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, In Love, Secret Lovers, She/Her, Sneaking Out, They/Them, Water, all night, hair petting, how does one tag, nighttime lovers, secret romance, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloovecactus/pseuds/Iloovecactus
Summary: She sneaks out to see them, they sit in the dock together all night with their hands in her hair and her head in their lap.
Relationships: lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	nighttime romance

It’s midnight on a Friday, as she slips her jacket on and pulls her shoes on. Silently she glides out into the hallway, and creaks out of the front door. Living in a beach town makes the summer nights like these a pleasant temperature, the perfect warmth. She slides out of her gate, and walks down the road. She walks with purpose, somewhere to be, someone to see. The five minute walk is her time to appreciate the stars, the clear summer's night makes it easy to stare at the sky for hours, but she blinks and looks ahead again, continuing on her walk. In just a few minutes she sees the dock, and the figure sitting with their feet in the water, and goes towards them. The two figures embrace with a kiss, and she lays down with her head in the other’s lap. They start to stroke her hair, and she nuzzles into it. She loves physical attention, especially when they run their long, gentle fingers through her hair. When they do that, she feels each strand gently pulled as their fingers glide through, and their gentle fingertips on her scalp. Hours pass as they sit there, her head in their lap, their feet in the water, whispering and giggling about things only the two of them will ever know about. She reaches up, tucking the strand of hair behind their ear, and they smile. This is it. They won. Neither of them were on their phones, neither had thought about anything but each other for the last few hours. Life was perfect. There was nothing to worry about, as long as they had each other and could spend the nights together like this. Another hour passes, and she looks at her wrist, checking her watch, and sighs. It is nearly 5:30 am, and she needs to get home before her mom wakes up. She stands up, offering her hands out to help pull them up. They kiss one last time, and the girl turns, and walks back home. She slides back through the gate, creaks back through the front door, pulls off her shoes and jacket, and climbs back in bed. Before she falls asleep, the last thought that runs through her head is, “I am the luckiest girl in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work on a platform, so I hope you enjoyed it! I have a few more of these type of stories and O will post them as well if people like this one!


End file.
